The present invention relates to semiconductors, and more specifically, to semiconductor nanostructures.
Semiconductor materials have an electrical conductivity value that falls between that of a conductor, such as copper, and an insulator, such as glass. Semiconductor materials are used in many modern electronics. Semiconductor materials may be elemental materials or compound materials. Silicon, germanium, and alloys thereof, are two types of semiconductor materials used in many semiconductor devices.
Complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technology is used for constructing integrated circuits. Semiconductor manufacturing techniques include various precise methods for forming nanoscale structures. CMOS technology is used in microprocessors, microcontrollers, static RAM, and other digital logic circuits. CMOS designs may use complementary and symmetrical pairs of p-type and n-type metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) for logic functions.